theofficialfilmdirectorsfandomcom-20200215-history
View content advisory for Dead Space 2: The Return.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. Necromorphs are these so called mutilated zombies who enjoy killing or torturing people in the most gruesome way. - A man makes a sexual joke about a man "fucking" a corpse and then the corpse comes back to life. - A zombie rapes a woman (shown in graphic detail). - A man is raped by a zombie (we see him screaming). - A man and a woman kiss passionetely and end up on a couch having sex (the scene cuts away after 15 seconds). - A zombie thrusts on a woman and rips off her pants and rapes her. - A zombie slaps a woman in the face on a sexual way. - A man saves a woman from getting raped by a zombie by sticking a stick into the zombie's buttocks. - It is said that zombies are raping and torturing humans in New York. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. A zombie bites a man's throat (we see the biting and we see blood and tissue getting ripped out). A zombie hangs a couple of men upside down and sticks a knife into their abdomens (we see blood pour out graphically). A man's arm is ripped off (we see it separate graphically and we see bloody tissue hanging out of the stump). A zombie has a stick placed into his buttocks (we see blood on the stick). Several men and women are raped by zombies. A man's face is torn off and we see his skin ripping off from his face and a zombie eating it. He is still alive after this and left to bleed to death. A man's head is cut off (we hear crunching and we see the bloody stump and the head falling on the ground). A zombie eats a man's intestines out his cut open belly. Very graphic! A zombie tortures a man by cutting off his fingers with an axe (shown bloody) and then slowly bite out his abdomen and eat his intestines right in front him. Partially shown. A zombie get's his head shot off (we see it explode into bloody gore). A zombie is shot three times with a shotgun (we see blood pouring out of the wounds). A zombie is slashed in the head with an axe (we see his brians flow out of the his head graphically). A zombie gets beaten to death with a baseball bat (we see his head getting beaten to bloody pulp). Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. 102 F-words and most of them in sexual context. Also some derivatives. Also some uses of 'shit' and 'hell' and a zombie is referred as 'dickface'. A lot of sexual references. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 7/10. The use of drugs is graphically portrayed. Some smoking and drinking too. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. The entire film is very graphic and gory. The Necromorphs are obviously scary to little children. The rape and torture scenes are very disturbing. This movie is extremely gory and contains explicit violence in graphic detail. Not for anyone under 18! This movie had to be edited to prevent an NC-17 rating just for the violence and rape sequences. total count examination: 47/50.